pokemontowerdefensethreefandomcom-20200215-history
Fake It
Description Cutscene coming soon! Layout * Waves: 12 * Spots: 19 * Rare Candy: 1 (Flame Plate) Pokemon Note: The only pokemon that's really using a move in this level is the Boss Turtonator, which is using Protect. Use any pokemon that can break through protect. Strategies ShaipRusi's Strategy This is by far the strategy that I've been using. It needs some grinding, but trust me, It will be amazing ;) NOTE: It does have a bit of micro. Definition of micro: Short for "micromanagment", it means manage and time stuff manually for some things which you usually let it idle. The strategy contains: * 1x Tyranitar (preferrably lvl. 100) with Stone Edge and Earthquake. * 1x Ninjask (also preferrably lvl. 100) with buffing moves like Agility, Swords Dance, and to top it off, Baton Pass. All you have to do is: Buff the Tyranitar, and switch moves and positions :) Unknown's strategy I used 3 Pokemon with Dragon Tail (doesn't matter which) and a Ninjask with Agility and Baton Pass. Put the Pokemon with Dragon Tail on corners and you should be fine. Due to Pokemon disappearing after returning to the start, if you hit them with Dragon Tail they are effectively on shot. No damage needed. Luke's strategy I just used 5 Heatran that I caught from the level like Marcello's strategy said to do, but I also used a Tyranitar with the ability Sand Stream. Etrotta's Strategy I used a Fairy elemental Kyogre (any type should suffice ; just get yours... Alpha's better for special attackers most of the time I think). Make sure to relearn Water Spout and some good elemental moves, for Fairy's example I got Geomancy. Rock types are also good for killing Charizard, and de-buffing / buffing moves are always good. Team example for the lazy ones * x2 (any elemental) Kyogre self-buff possible + [[Water Spout]] * Golem x4 [Rock Polish + Bulldoze + Stealth Rock + Smack Down] Pkmn_Master_Ru's Strategy I used 2 rock Kyogre with aaaaAncientPower, 2 Fairy Kyogre with Geomancy and Water Spout, and 2 Fire Kyogre with AncientPower and Fire Blast (since Heatran is half steel type, i tried to see if that would work) Marcello's Strategy Just catch 6 Heatran from the map itself and they can easily handle it placed in the first 6 spots - AncientPower to boost up their stats, and switch over to Earth Powaer when there's a wave of Heatran (although if everyone's already at +6 you can generally handle the Heatran with just Ancient Power). Just be sure to rotate your mons into first position to get as many of them to a +6 Ancient Power boost as possible, and it's easy. NoTTaScAMM's Strategy This is mainly to be able to surive long enough to be able catch Heatran to use Marcello's strategy. (Works well btw). What I did to be able to catch the Heatran is: * 1x Venusaur w/ SolarBeam * 1x Golem w/ Stealth Rock and Magnitude * 1x Masquerain w/ Baton Pass and Quiver Dance and Air Slash * 1x Pokemon w/ Aqua Tail (any high level water types just make sure you have aqua tail) * 1x Gardevoir w/ Psychic (could be switched, I used it because it's one of my highest levels) * 1x Garchomp w/ Dragon Claw (again could be switched, it's one of my highest level pkmn) Order of Pokemon left to right and top to bottom. Pokemon with Aqua Tail - Gardevoir - Golem - Garchomp - Venusaur - Masquerain When the game starts have Masquerain use Quiver Dance and have it's stats raised to 6 then use Baton Pass. Then try your best to defeat as many Pokemon as you can and if you have to move your Pokemon around to defeat the bosses. Then when the Heatran come catch as many as possible then quit the level and use Marcello's strat. EasyGame's Strategy This strategy doesn't require you to obtain any shiny/shadow/elemental pokemon to pass, just some regulars would do your job. * 2x pokemon that knows Thunder Wave ( I use Lanturn) put them at the first two spots to slow down all pokemon that passes through. * 2x Gyarados that knows Rain Dance and Dragon Dance and Aqua Tail and put them at the third and fourth spots. * 2x pokemon that knows Hydro Pump with the ability Swift Swim ( the Mantine from the previous stage would suffice) put them at the fifth and sixth spot. Let Gyarados use Dragon Dance until its stats are maxed out, periodically use Rain Dance to increase damage of water type moves, notice any enemy that sneaked away and move your Gyarados there. Then you can increase the game speed and sit back and relax. Trivia * When first released, you would originally be suspected of hacking if you caught Heatran. Category:Chapter 3 Levels